


Adventures in Puppy Sitting

by whitebeltwriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Pup!Luz, Tumblr chatrooms are entirely to blame for this, smidge of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Amity was walking around the market when she ran into Willow, Gus and Luz, one of whom doesn't look the way they normally do.AKAThe "Luz gets turned into a werewolf puppy and shenanigans ensue" fic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Adventures in Puppy Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the members of The Owl House chatroom on tumblr for the birth of this nonsense, including but not limited to:  
> the-snail-that-learned-to-read  
> theweirdbutcoolkid  
> cartoonfantic8  
> space-ace-corvid  
> gay-cloud-nugget  
> and  
> theboredwerewolf

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply. She hasn’t been privy to this “situation” for two minutes, and she can already feel the beginnings of a headache brewing.

“So let me get this straight,” her voice just barely retained a resemblance of calm, “You took someone, who already had the personality of a puppy- AND TURNED HER INTO A LITERAL ONE?!”

_ And _ there went the calm.

Amity glared at the three faces before her; Willow and Gus had the decency to look mildly chastised…

Luz, on the other hand, was currently trying to catch her own fluffy tail. Unsuccessfully, but that didn’t seem to be denting her spirits in the slightest.

Amity had just been wandering the market, minding her own business, when she’d stumbled upon the trio and the truth had come out.

“Gus said he would watch her while I went to grab something from my room!” Willow defended herself.

“I  _ did _ watch her! I watched her eat one- just  _ one - _ berry! I didn’t think it would affect her this much!”

“She’s human!” Amity gritted out, “She’s different from us! We have no idea what does and does not affect her! ...though I will admit I am rather impressed you grew a berry potent enough for a full lupine transformation; in the middle of the day no less.”

Willow blushed. “Oh, well, I can’t take all the credit. Like you said, she’s human; perhaps they’re far more susceptible?”

“How many berries would it normally take?” Gus asked.

“Edric ate a handful once to see what would happen and the most he transformed was some whiskers and a pair of mutton chops,” Amity mused, mentally calculating how much he would have had to eat to change fully.

“He grew meat?!”

“No, Gus,” Willow giggled. “She means he grew hair here.” She traced from in front of her ears and down her jawline.

“Oh.”

“We’re getting off topic; how much longer until she gets back to normal?” Amity demanded, before eyeing the puppy happily rolling around on the ground and amending, “-Normal for  _ her _ , at least.”

“See… that’s the thing…” Willow began.

“We don’t know.” Gus finished.

Amity’s ear twitched. “What do you mean… you don’t know?”

“Well, normally Sullupin Mutinoca berries, or wulfberries as they’re usually known, wear off proportionate to how much the individual has consumed. I’m guessing Edric’s whiskers went away after a couple hours?”

“ _ Yeah… _ ” Amity confirmed, not at all liking the direction this was going.

“Right, well- since it only took one berry to turn Luz into…  _ this _ ,” she gestured to the pup who was now trying to scratch behind her ears with her rear foot, “Then we can only assume that it’s going to take a while before the effects wear off.”

“Exactly how long are we talking about here?!”

“I’d say anywhere from a couple of days-”

“Days?!”

“To several weeks,” Gus concluded.

“Oh for the love of the ancients,” Amity took several deep breaths. “Alright, okay; so what exactly is your plan here? She has to be watched while she’s like this; even more so than usual!”

“We know that!” Gus argued.

“We’re taking her back to the Owl House. Eda can watch her, and may even know a way to speed the process up!”

“You’re going to trust Luz’s well-being to one of the most wanted criminals in the Boiling Isles?!”

Gus raised a brow and deadpanned, “As opposed to the  _ other _ powerful witch that  _ won’t _ decide to dissect Luz to see what makes her tick?”

“...fair point. Lead the way.”

“Wait-what?!”

“Why are you coming?!” Willow demanded.

“Because Human Luz is a trouble magnet all on her own, and  _ Puppy _ Luz is currently about to bite the shoe of an elf wearing a “I Hate Dogs” shirt.”

“Wha-LUZ NO!” Willow cried out, darting off to try and prevent what would have been a  _ very _ short altercation.

“Your excellent point has been noted and accepted,” Gus conceded. “Do you by any chance have some butter of peanut? My sources tell me humans will do anything for it.”

Amity groaned and regretted having left the house today.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! Wolfsbane is scientifically known as Aconitum napellus (and also has like a dozen different laymen names?), so I figured if I flip it around a bit, we'd get the opposite of what works against werewolves and instead straight up causes them/something like them.   
> That's my logic and I'm sticking to it!


End file.
